Stuck
by hello i love you
Summary: Being stuck in a house with your boyfriend and a woman who your boyfriend just had sex with isn't funny at all. rated M... ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**All Human. Stuck. BxE? :) Dirty stuff coming... So I think I should rate this M. **

**PART 1 / 2 ….. Though I may write more if you want. But I don't promise a fast update. And, as always, reviews are appreciated. I know there is a lot of mistakes, but now I just can't see them.... I'm immune lol. And sorry if the story confuses you. I hope I remembered to mention all the things that are necessary to know so it wouldn't be as confusing. Blah blah, just read the story already! :)**

* * *

The snow kept falling everywhere. My hair was wet, my clothes were wet... And the make up Alice did was ruined. Nice.

Edward's apartment was in my sight now. Yep, I was crazy when I decided to surprise him, walking from the buss stop in this stormy weather to his house, but I loved him very much. It was December 21st and I was going to stay at his place, just the two of us, until 24th – then Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper would come and spend Christmas with us at Edward's.

Little did I know that this Christmas wasn't going to be as nice as planned.

Alice and Edward Cullen were siblings. They both gained their perfect, beautiful face from their mother Esme. She was, honestly, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even now, when she was almost 40 years old. Carlisle was really handsome, but Edward really had his mother's face. Beautiful, pale skin, light bronze hair and big emerald eyes with black long eye-lashes.

Rosalie Hale was another beautiful girl. She was dating Emmett McCarty, and they lived together. Jasper Hale and Alice were dating too. They had their own cute apartment near Edward's. Rosalie and Emmett's house was not quite as near, but it didn't matter.

And I, Bella Swan, lived alone, just like Edward. We were planning on moving together, but we Edward said he didn't want to rush things and I agreed.

We hadn't seen each other in two weeks. That's a long time, I know. I had called him a few times, but he was busy. He always sounded a little bit angry if he answered, but yeah maybe it was the stress.

I was standing in front of his door, searching for the key Edward had given me a few weeks ago. I hoped Edward wasn't too stressed right now – being the son of the best doctor in town meant that he was going to be a doctor too. And we were pretty young, something around 20, Edward had to study really hard. But since it was Christmas time, maybe he would take it easy.

I finally found the key and opened the door. I could hear classical music and I wanted to hear it better. The noises of the wind disappeared when I closed the door.

I checked all the normal rooms like kitchen, living room and even the bathroom. I couldn't find his so I walked to his bedroom. Not there either. There was one room left, I thought. A bedroom for guests. It was upstairs, so I climbed the stairs and looked around in the dark house.

I walked quietly to the guest room door. I could hear strange noises inside the room. Maybe it was just the storm – it was getting pretty wild outside. The electronic things were switching off by themselves and suddenly it was all dark. Only a few candles were giving some light and warmth to the house.

But when I opened the bedroom door, I felt my face go paler than it already was, my heart sank and I could feel sweat rising to my forehead and back. Edward was in the bed. Not sleeping though. There, under Edward, kissing him, touching him was Tanya, Carlisle's friend's daughter. Edward moaned loudly and Tanya hissed in pleasure. I was frozen to my place. I just couldn't move.

"Oh, Edward, ah... _Edward_.... Edward!" she screamed.

And then it really sank in my brain.

My boyfriend was having sex with another woman.

I backed off, - tears were making my vision blurry - and closed the door, maybe a little too loudly because Edward and Tanya's moaning stopped and I heard Edward getting up.

"_Eddie, come back_", Tanya whined. The footsteps were getting louder, and Edward was right behind the door.

"_I'll be right back, babe_."

I ran. I ran downstairs, I ran to the door.

Fucking hell, I thought. The door wouldn't open. I was too windy, stormy, and there was snow everywhere, and it would be too hard to even stand a second in that weather. I cried helplessly as I took my cell phone from my pocket. Edward was walking down the stairs. He was wearing only his boxers.

"Is anybody there?" he yelled. I sank to the floor and cried.

"Who the fuck ... B-Bella?" his voice sounded horrified yet a bit confused as he recognized me.

My hands were shaking as I dialed Alice's number. I wasn't sure if I was able to talk, but I had to try. I couldn't deal with Edward now! He had cheated on me and there was no way in hell I was going to forgive him. Not after this.

Edward seemed frozen to his place. Alice, please answer, I prayed.

"...Bella?" I heard her voice from the other line. "Bel...la, Bella?"

"Yes, Alice... Alice? Do you hear me?" I asked. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"I can't-- hear- can't- too--" the line went dead. Oh shit, the storm was making it impossible to use phones.

And here I was, in Edward's house without any chance of getting out.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitating. "This is not.... I mean... You..."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it", I cried. "What the hell were you thinking? Edward, we were supposed to spend this Christmas together with our friends! You ruined everything Edward! Leave me alone!" I screamed as I was thinking where I should go in the house so I wouldn't have to see him or Tanya.

"Oh, Bella", I heard a nasally voice say. I looked up and saw Tanya standing half way the stairs. She was smirking at me which made me mad.

"Just when we were having fun together with Eddie", she said in a fake-sad tone. She walked down the stairs. She was only wearing strings and bra, and I would have thought she was very beautiful and gorgeous if we weren't in this situation.

She walked behind Edward and snaked her arms around his chest.

"Come, Edward, we shouldn't let that little.... girl interrupt what we just had", she purred sexily. Edward untied Tanya's hands form his torso nervously and looked at me sadly.

"Tanya, stop, this is just one big mistake", he said. Tanya laughed a humorless laugh and snorted.

"Yeah right. It wasn't a big mistake last time."

"What?" I yelled furiously. "What the hell is she talking about Edward?" I could feel more tears running down my cheeks. Edward remained silent. I groaned in frustration and turned around and walked to the living room and sat on a sofa. I took one of the blankets and covered myself – it was getting a little cold.

Tanya and Edward followed, Edward's face held unimaginable sadness, Tanya was smiling cruelly.

They sat on a sofa opposite the one where I was sitting. Tanya was trying to touch Edward every once in a while.

"Tanya, stop", Edward groaned. Tanya smirked evilly.

Again I was frozen to my place. I was getting really nervous. I was betrayed. And I couldn't escape. The silence between the three of us was killing, but no way I was going to speak.

"Maybe we should talk about the situation", Tanya suggested after a while. "Bella dear, I don't want to leave you outside... Maybe we should be honest about everything... About our feelings and such."

She did that to irritate me. I wasn't able to speak, I just cried. I was too weak, I couldn't stop. I was angry, but I cried in front of the two people who made my life turn upside down in one evening.

"Yeah, we should talk", Edward admitted quietly. "Tanya, I want you to know... I love Bella. There is absolutely nothing... anything more between us. This was a mistake."

I just listened.

"But, Edward. You and Bella have been going out, like, two months?"

"Officially", Edward said.

"Yeah whatever. But we had something going on even before Bella moved here."

Yep. I had lived here only a year. But I always thought Edward hated Tanya. I couldn't resist asking, I was too angry.

"When did you first cheat on me, Edward? How many times exactly?" I spat.

"I... Uh... Well.. This was the first time."

"Oh Eddie, why are you lying to Bella if you love her so? What about our time two weeks ago", Tanya said happily. What a whore.

Edward's face paled as I glared at him murderously.

"Bella, did you honestly think that Edward, our little player, would ever change?" Tanya said. That's when Edward snapped. He pushed Tanya away and stood up. Edward had been something like a player, but he had changed... Or so I thought.

"Eddie, what now..."

"Come, Bella", Edward said and grabbed my hand. His grip was too strong for me to even try to struggle against it.

"Once a player, always a player!" Tanya yelled behind.

"Tanya, you stay there", Edward hissed when Tanya tried to follow. I was too angry to be afraid of Edward, but Tanya stopped immediately and backed off to the living room. Edward took me to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

He pinned me against the door and leaned so near that I couldn't get away. I could almost smell Tanya's nasty perfume from him.

"Bella", he started. "I'm really sorry for all of this."

"Yeah right! Take your hands of f me!" I said angrily. Edward growled angrily.

"You know what?" he snapped. "Maybe if you cared about what I do, we would probably now be happily out, eating or in the movies, or just spending time together! But no. Do you even know what is going on in my life now?"

"So you try to blame me?" I screamed. His grip wasn't so strong anymore so I struggled myself free. "You were always too busy, and we couldn't spend time together! But I _don't_ blame you! Oh, what were you exactly doing, when I always asked you out? Were you fucking whores like Tanya while I thought you were studying – like you always said to me, so _you_ could get a better future?"

My face was red for the screaming and Edward was angrier than ever before.

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite, Bella! What were YOU doing while I studied? I know you have been spending time with Jacob. And don't try to blame me for cheating on you, when you did that too! Because of you and Jacob and his little friends, I thought why wouldn't I spend some time with Tanya too!"

"What?" I screamed. "I would never do that! Even if we were having the biggest fight of our lives, I wouldn't dare to even think about cheating on my boyfriend! Besides, even _if_ I cheated on you "first", it doesn't make you any better of a person if that was your pathetic motive so you could fuck that bitch!"

"Well, when I called Jacob, why did he say you were having sex with him or his friends, huh? I've seen Jacob only a few times, but I have to say I was impressed by his honesty! So why would he lie then? You are a whore", Edward snarled. I was a-taken back.

"First, why didn't you call me first? And second, Jacob is a good guy, he wouldn't lie about that! Never in my life have I slept with Jacob Black or any of his friends", I yelled angrily. Edward sighed in frustration.

"Yes, I called him because I didn't want to deal with you. Jessica from my medical school, who I think is a friend of Jacob, had said something about him and you, so I called him that night and he told how very nice time he had had with you!"

I was confused. Jacob wouldn't ever do that.

"That is a lie. You fucking idiot, why do you believe him, Jessica and Tanya, but not your girlfriend?" I asked crying. "I do like Jacob, but only as a friend. Why did you sleep with Tanya was something so stupid, why would you sleep with her if you thought I had done the same?"

"It's not the only reason", he yelled. "You were never there, like I already said. I needed company, the feeling of somebody near me, and since you wouldn't do that, I knew Tanya was available."

"You're the one who was always busy!" I started screaming again. "You could have at least called me! How would I have known that you needed me, when each time I called you you were 'studying'! Look, I know that, recently we haven't spent a lot of time together. But Edward, this was unforgivable. You can't blame me. You can't. And the second this storm ends I'm going to call Jacob and ask him whether he lied to you or not."

Edward was breathing hard, and his eyes held so much fury that I wondered how I managed to not be afraid of him. The rain was hitting the roof and it sounded like they were stones falling from the sky rather than just water.

Suddenly we heard a thump as Tanya screamed.

We ran to where she was, and found her sitting on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked dryly. Maybe he really didn't care for Tanya – not that it would save our relationship. But it gave me satisfaction though.

"The... the coffee machine gave me an electric shock!" Tanya whimpered. I laughed humorlessly.

"Seriously, Tanya", I said her name with so much hatred I could. "You're too dumb for your own good."

"Fuck off, bitch!" she screamed. "You can't even satisfy your boyfriend, so who are you to talk to me!"

Okay, that woman's brains must've gotten more damaged by the shock – if that's even possible.

"Oh really", I looked down at her. "But at least I'm not whoring around!"

I couldn't even cry anymore. The anger part of the feeling of betrayal had passed, and now I was only feeling hate, disdain. No more tears, I told myself. Not in front of these people.

Edward looked like he didn't care if we fought or not. Tanya got up with shaking legs, and straightened her hair.

"Swan", she spat. "I hope you feel horrible. If you weren't here now, I would be in paradise."

"Oh, you like it when you get fucked by a man who I know respects shit more than you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed and started pulling me by hair. Oh great, a cat fight huh?

I tried to kick her off, but she wouldn't budge. She was using her too long nails, scratching my skin. That girl knew how to make a human bleed, literally. There were small marks on my hands, and the crimson liquid started pouring out.

"Ew! Don't ruin my clothes!" Tanya spat. Oh, now I realized she had a t-shirt on. Oh and by the way it was Edward's.

I was feeling weak – blood made me feel like this. Slowly I sat down on the cold kitchen floor, and pulled my legs against my small body. I breathed in and out, trying to stay conscious. Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly, though anger, frustration and all these feelings were still clear in his voice. "Do you... need something?"

"You should know", I mumbled weakly yet angrily. Didn't he remember the only thing I needed was time, and maybe a glass of water.

"Tanya", Edward said suddenly as he tried to take a look at my hands. "Give me a glass of cold water. And then bring me my first aid bag."

"Are you trying to say that there are bacteria under my nails?" she asked stupidly. "And why would I care if she faints or not. Leave her there, we could always go back to your bedroom."

"Tanya, shut the fuck up! Bring me the stuff I need or then leave!" Edward roared. Tanya huffed and went to get the bag.

"I'm so sorry", Edward whispered. "So sorry for everything. I should have thought first."

"That's not going to save us", I muttered. "Do you honestly believe an apologize will fix everything?"

"Of course not. But let me look at your hands."

"Yeah, your little lover made sure not to mess with her", I said sarcastically as Edward roughly took my hands from around my legs and body.

"She means nothing to me. You have to believe it", he said. Tanya came back then.

"Thanks", Edward muttered as she handed him the bag. Tanya smiled sweetly. "Anything for _you,_ Edward."

"Bella, it looks like your relationship with Edward isn't going to work if he thinks so lowly of you", Tanya sneered. "I mean, the whole Jacob thing."

"And how do you know so much about it?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella Bella... I was there with Eddie, when you weren't... I didn't actually care if he used me just to forget you... Oh, Edward we so totally have to do the thing again, the one when you-"

"Shut up Tanya, just shut up!" Edward screamed and his grip around my bleeding hand tightened. I was just about to say something, but Edward continued. "Could you please leave? And it's not going to happen again. Ever." Edward started weeping the blood off my hands.

"I won't leave", Tanya spat back. "I said I didn't care if you used me or not. But no way in hell I'm going to leave now. I think Bella needs to know more dirty details."

"What 'dirty details'!" Edward hissed. "It was just a misunderstanding. Good bye."

"Oh let me talk", Tanya said. "I want to explain the whole situation, to make sure our little Bella understands too."

I glared at her, and she smiled.

"So, if I got it right, it all started when Edward was too busy to spend time with Bella, and every time Edward was free Bella was busy. And then, you both thought you were, like avoiding each other, right?"

Was it really that? Had I been busy? I couldn't remember a single time that I had rejected Edward's company.

"Then Edward heard from the gossip queen Jessica that Bella and Jacob had had sex", at that I shuddered, "which I'm not sure if it's true or not." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Edward seemed to buy it, since he thought it made sense because you two hadn't had real time together in a long time. Edward he called me, asked me to come. And that happened two weeks ago. But after we had had sex – that we both admitted was the greatest we had ever had", Tanya looked at me smiling stupidly, "- Edward called Jacob. And we are now still in the same day Jessica told the news to Edward.

"So, Edward dialed his number and I was right next to him. Jacob answered. Edward asked him straight, that had he and Bella have sex. And we heard Jacob and some other men laugh and say something like this: 'yeah, Bella really is something. Thanks for sharing! My friends would like to fuck her too, so if you don't mind...' And you know what Bella? We heard you from the background. You were screaming 'Jacob!' and it sounded like you were in the middle of something... very dirty. And then Jacob switched off the phone.

"Me and Edward continued our wild night together. Ah, Edward. You were so amazing... Even my dance teacher is nothing compared to you", Tanya laughed. What. A. Fucking. Whore.

"A few days after the phone call, when I was here with Edward, Edward found an envelope. There was a picture of you and one of Jacob's friends, and he wasn't wearing almost anything, and you were wearing just your underwear. And a t-shirt. So you really had been whoring around. We had evidence.

"And now, in this same evening, Edward and I thought you were being fucked by Jacobs friend_s, so _we decided to have some fun. Edward! Edward, we didn't have time to use the stuff I brought along", Tanya said almost horrified. "I bought them just for us babe..."

Edward let go of my hands – he had finished with them. After an awkward silence, after repeating in my head what I was going to say, I spoke.

"Well isn't this funny. After Jacob started drinking again – two weeks ago – I haven't even seen him again. Yeah, he used to drink but promised to stop when we realized we were actually good friends. And the night you called Jacob, he was so drunk with his friends. Edward, you know what? When I screamed Jacob's name, I tried to call him for help since he was a friend. His friend was trying top rape me."

Again the tears were running down my cheeks. Oh shit. Edward's face paled and he tried to walk towards me, but I put my hand in the air as a sign to stop.

He stood up and looked at Tanya, disgusted.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"_Somehow_ I've got the feeling you knew about this", Edward hissed, sarcasm pure in his tone.

"What do you mean, babe?" Tanya asked innocently.

"Just.... I know you Tanya. I know you. This sounds just like you. Who did you hire to take a photo of Bella?"

"And", I said before Tanya could say anything. "How come I was always busy when Edward tried to call, huh? I never got any calls from Edward."

Edward looked at me, confused.

"But... What the fuck did your text messages mean then?"

"Edward! Wake up, idiot If there is somebody behind this all, stealing my cell phone shouldn't be a big problem!"

Tanya snickered. I turned my head towards her. "What's so funny? Do you enjoy this?"

"Yeah, I actually do. I got what I wanted. Edward and Bella... You are both so easy to fool! You don't belong together if you're ready to believe that shit of each other, like, so soon."

"Tanya... I knew it!" Edward roared. "Could you please explain who are Jessica, Jacob and his friends?"

Did Jacob really know about his? If he did.... well good-bye to that friendship. I'm glad we hadn't known each other longer than like a month.

"Yeah", I muttered. "I would like to know too."

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow? Let's call them here, so they can talk."


	2. Chapter 2

All Human. Stuck... Okay this is going to be a little longer than just two chapters... But there is no fluff, because this story is full of drama and angst etc. Poor Edward and Bella, they don't have any time for each other.… :) A lot happens to them in a few days. So they really don't have time to just be together.

There will be some **violence **in this chapter.

* * *

I woke up as someone made strange noises in the kitchen next to the living room where I was sleeping. I groaned and got up. The storm had ended but no, the sun wasn't shining like it did in the cartoons after storms. The dark clouds just made my mood downer than it already was.

It was morning. Oh how I wished last night was just a dream. But when I walked to the kitchen and saw Tanya battling with the toaster, I knew it had been real.

"What are you staring at?" Tanya spat, giving up with whatever she was doing with the toaster and started looking for some coffee cups.

"Nothing, oh nothing", I mumbled and sat down. I took an apple from a nice little vase that was on the kitchen table, and started eating it. Tanya glared at me with disgust.

"Why were you telling the truth yesterday, so eagerly?" I asked her bitterly. Tanya sighed and leaned on the table so she was facing me. She faked a very motherly look on her face.

"Let me tell you... I want Edward", she whispered. "I needed to separate you two. So you wouldn't be together anymore. But a relationship shouldn't be built on lies so I thought why wouldn't I tell the truth... You two won't end up together anyway."

I looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "That doesn't make any sense", I ranted. "You're insane."

"Oh Bella, that's life", she smirked and walked off.

What was I going to do with Edward? He had cheated on me, sure, but there was so much behind it. Like Jake... Had Jake always been under Tanya's control all this time? What about our good times at the beach, when we talked, laughed... It felt so real. Was it all just some sick plan for Tanya to get Edward? And why the hell did she make this so complicated? Didn't Tanya feel like her whole plan was unnecessary when she told us the truth right after they were caught?

We were so going to talk this out. When Edward wakes up, we have to call all the people who were a part of this huge, stupid incident.

Just then Edward walked to the kitchen. Thank god he wore more clothes now. Tanya walked after him. Edward smiled at me awkwardly.

"Do you... want some coffee?" Edward asked hesitantly. I nodded slowly. "Please."

After the coffee was ready, all the three of us sat down around the kitchen table. Tanya, thinking of being some kind of boss, cleared her throat. She didn't make this look like serious, though this whole thing just made my life go upside down.

"Okay Edward, Bella... I'm going to call my little friends and then we talk about the situation... This is going to be so much fun."

Tanya, sitting next to Edward, put her arm around him. Jealousy burned me inside and all I did was just glare at Tanya as Edward shook Tanya's hand off. Tanya was speaking on the phone, so she couldn't fight back, but she grinned innocently at Edward and put her arm back to her lap.

"Yes, now. No... _now_", she said on the phone. Must be Jessica... That girl just sounded like trouble.

* * *

"So this is all?" I said dangerously, when a few people had joined us after the phone calls. "I thought Jacob Black was a part of this."

"Well, too bad he didn't answer", Tanya said and flipped her hair. "But don't worry, he wouldn't have come anyway... He's a bad guy. _You_ should know that... "

There were six people around the table. Me, Edward, Tanya, Jessica, and two of Jake's friends: Quil and Embry. But Jacob Black was nowhere to be found.

"Why are we here", Jessica whined. "I've got better things to do that sit here with you people."

"Shut up", Edward hissed. "You know very well why you're here."

"Okay, so... We're here because Edward and Bella's relationship needs to be... _saved_", Tanya smirked. "And because we all love you, we want to help..."

What? I thought. They are here to ruin it. But it's already ruined, anyway.

"Jessica", Tanya said. Jessica looked nervous. "What was your part in all this?"

"I, uh... I didn't do anything. Mike can prove it – we were on a date that day." Oh, you idiot. _That day._

"Oh, so you didn't want to get your hands dirty – you told Mike to take the photo?" Edward snarled.

"What photo?" Jessica asked, looking around nervously.

"It had to be you, because Jacob and his friends were too drunk to even talk properly", I hissed. "Do you get some twisted satisfaction when you ruin other people's relationship?" I screamed. Tanya laughed bitterly.

"Look, Swan, it's not just that. Could we talk outside, just the two of us?" she asked.

"No, I'll talk to her", said Jessica bravely. I glanced at Edward, and nodded at Jessica.

"No, Jessica you idiot! I have to talk to her, I know what to say..."

"Let Jessica talk", Edward said, and like a miracle Tanya didn't protest. Me and Jessica walked upstairs and sat on a nice red couch in the hall.

"I'm going to be honest with you, which is strange, but I don't want to make you feel bad", Jessica said to irritate me. She took a small mirror from her bag and checked her make up.

"So I'm going to talk now and you don't interrupt me.

"Before you moved here, Edward was a player, as you know it. I had tried to win him, to get him for only me. I didn't succeed. Nobody did, not even Tanya. Edward always found some other chicks to play with. Well then you moved here, and Edward did change after that....

"He just isn't used to the feeling of rejection, and when he thought you avoided him these past two weeks, he thought you were cheating on him. Trust me, he would know when somebody doesn't want to be with the other person anymore. He has to say no to girls all the time."

"Okay. But I don't understand... What was the point of this whole indication?" I asked bitterly. "You all made my boyfriend cheat on me, and that isn't just anything that I can forgive. Edward either. If he spoke the truth, I really shouldn't blame him. But I don't know if I can trust him again. Do you know what these kind of sick jokes do to people? They break up, they get their heart broken. All for some idiotic joke to get your dream boy to yourselves."

"I know", Jessica smiled. "It was stupid. But it was Tanya's idea. Me and Tanya were always the best friends, but she _is_ the one who rules. She wanted Edward. She couldn't stand the idea of 'some girl like you' - as she put it – to 'own' Edward. She wanted him no matter how must it cost to her.

"And you know what? I know she was really stupid. I'm not on your side but I have to say I'm not at Tanya's side either. She thought Edward would forgive her after the truth came out because she's... You know, good looking and a good fuck. "

"That's.... sick. She's insane. I don't think I understood everything. Why did she need so many people to help her? Why couldn't she just... just do it?" I asked bitterly. I was confused.

"Because she wanted it to look like it was real. You know, you hanging out with Jake and not answering the phone calls-"

"Who had stolen my cell phone then? Edward said that I had answered his messages. The funny thing is, I never got any messages", I said, interrupting what Jessica was just going to say. Jessica ran her hand through her curly hair and grinned.

"It was Jake. He told me everything about visiting you. 'You needed to take a shower and you said Jake he could wait while you showered', and then your phone buzzled. You had gotten a message from Edward.

"It read something like '_Could we meet outside, love, Edward_', and Jake answered '_Sorry, can't_'. And he did that a few times. He canceled the messages of course. But I don't know how you never noticed when he stole your phone. Because not always you could be showering! But... Jake is a twisted guy. It's hard to know when he is telling you the truth, or being serious."

I felt like somebody had just kicked me in the stomach. Jake had betrayed me. They were planning this for so long so it wouldn't be suspicious. But....

When I first saw Jake, I was in a coffee shop alone. Jake accidentally – or now I know it really wasn't an accident – ran into me, so my coffee split all over me. He ordered me a new one, and we had just.. started talking. It felt so real. And I could always talk to him, because Edward was studying... Or with Tanya...

And now that I know it was all for Tanya, I felt like shit.

"Tanya wanted Edward. Jake wanted you. Too bad he's now somewhere and doesn't answer the calls", Jessica said after the silence.

"What? Jake was just a 'friend'", I said. He didn't want me like that! Of course he didn't. And I wasn't interested in him like that. I was never going to forgive him this. Never.

"Oh, no, dear. Tanya can play dirty games, but as I said, so can Jacob. He is a very dirty man. I can't believe Tanya thought Jake would help her just for that Tanya could get Edward! Bella, I have to admit I'm jealous. The most good looking boys in town are after you. Edward and Jake... But I don't know what's going to happen with you and Eddie", Jessica giggled.

They all were acting like this wasn't a big thing. Like it was just a harmless joke.

"Hey let's go back to the kitchen. And don't tell Tanya I told you these things..." Jessica said. I nodded half heartedly.

"Bella", Edward said in a horrified tone as he saw me. "We have to talk."

"What now?" I asked dryly. Jessica was looking at me with a waiting expression while Tanya had an evil smirk on her pretty face and the boys... looked bored.

"I ask you all to leave", Edward hissed. "This game is over now. Get out of my house. And Tanya, do not call me, or talk to me or Bella ever again, got it?"

"Aw babe... Wh-."

"Get out!" Edward roared. Tanya flinched, but the others were already half way out. After everyone else had gone through the door, Tanya turned to us and smirked last time, then shut the door. Now it was just Edward and me. His eyes looked panicked though his expression was more sad.

"Let me talk please... I know you're mad at me and you have every right to-"

"No, Edward", I said. My heart hurt real bad, but I needed to correct him. "I know it wasn't entirely your fault... Please, give me time..."

Edward smiled a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. We had both done something unforgivable, but we were going to solve this. Not because we didn't want to let Tanya win – that would sound too much of a competition – but because our feelings. I was sure our love wasn't going to end now... Even if it seemed like it.

"I really should have come over to your place, to check if everything was alright... Not to go and hang out with Jake because I felt lonely", I cried. Edward stepped in front of me, we were very close now.

"No, no... You had all the right to do that", Edward whispered. "I should have talked to you more ofter, to check if you were fine... I know this sounds very pathetic and _I _don't have the right to say it, but I really was busy with my studying... Then.. Then Tanya just appeared and I then I didn't know anything about the life I once had.. It was so confusing..."

Edward tried to hide a sob, but I heard it. And before I realized it I had put my hands around him. Slowly Edward put his own around me too, and it felt right.

We stood there for god knows how long, when Edward sighed.

"I really wouldn't want to bring up this subject... But you should know everything about Jacob."

"What 'everything'?" I asked in confusion. Edward looked me in the eyes and spoke.

"Promise me that after this you won't go see him ever again."

"I wasn't planning on going", I said coldly, remembering what Jessica told me. "Jake was just a liar."

"Yes", Edward said. He sounded like he was really sorry for this. "But... Tanya told me he's after you, Bella, Jacob Black is after you. I couldn't believe my eyes when Embry and Quil were _laughing_ about it."

Jake, the cute boy with a beautiful smile and warm eyes... Was the bad ass himself.

"What.. what does that mean?" I asked horrified. "He's 'after' me?"

I saw anger flash in Edward's eyes. "He... he wants you, or something from you. I'm not exactly sure. Tanya didn't know either. She just told me that Jake is going to visit you today or tomorrow... "

"Oh no", I whispered. "I don't want to meet him Edward!"

"I know! I won't let him near you. Should we... call the others here?" Edward asked unsure. I shook my head.

"No.. I don't think it's a good idea. Let's not make them a part of this mess. If I could.. .Stay here for a while..? So maybe Jake will give up if I'm not home..."

"Of course", Edward's voice was filled with joy. Then he calmed down a bit, "Of course if you want to. For as long as you want."

"Good", I whispered. "But I need more clothes and some other stuff.. I need to get them from my apartment. It won't take long..."

"I'll go with you. I won't let you go. Not while Jacob is out there... Nor after that."

I stayed quiet for the whole car ride. How many clothes did I need? _How long_ was I going to stay at Edward's?

He stopped the car in the parking lot and I got outside. Edward followed me to the house and I immediately went to my bedroom.

I took a bag under my bed and started filling it with as many clothes as I could. I opened drawers and took some stuff there. I took my purse, and then ran to the bathroom to get the toothbrush and some other stuff I was going to need.

Then I ran back to the living room where Edward was waiting.

"Just a sec", I said and walked to an old drawer I had gotten from my grandmother after she died. It was painted with beautiful figures. I opened it and gasped when I saw something missing.

"Edward", I said horrified. "The key to this house is gone."

"What?" he whispered and was immediately behind my back.

"The other key that I was going to give to you", I said. "It's gone."

"Jacob Black", Edward hissed. "He must've taken it."

"What do we do now?" I asked in fear. "I can't come back to my own home anymore. I have to change the lock."

Suddenly somebody stepped to the living room from the kitchen. I saw him standing there, Jake...

"Cullen, back up. Bella, come here", Jake said coldly.

I felt adrenaline in my veins and the heat in my forehead as I saw him standing there, pointing a gun towards us. Edward stepped back and I stood up weakly.

I glanced at Edward with a scared expression. Edward looked just as helpless as me.

"Come here, now!" Jake yelled and I walked quickly next to him.

"I have to admit I had fun during these few months", he said as he put his hand around my waist. "You are so easy to fool, Bella...."

"Let go of her", Edward growled. Jacob laughed humorlessly.

"And what if I don't?" he smiled.

It felt utterly ridiculous to be in a situation like this. But I was too scared to think about the awkward side of this.

Edward was breathing hard as he was trying to think of a plan. I was scared because the gun was now pointed towards him.

"Jake, don't hurt Edward", I whispered after the silence. Jacob seemed to enjoy the fact that we were frightened.

"What do I get if I decided not to shot him dead?" Jacob whispered to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine as his he breathed in my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked almost crying, never taking my eyes off of Edward's as he realized what I was doing.

"Hmm.." Jacob said fake pondering. "How about _you_?" he whispered and I could hear the smile in his voice. I knew he was going to say that, so I nodded hesitantly.

"As long as you won't hurt Edward."

Jacob looked at Edward, smiling evilly. "Okay, you're free to go now, Eddie", he said. Edward growled.

"Don't even think about it", he said murderously. "I won't let Bella go."

Jacob smiled. "But you have to. We're leaving now. If you follow us, I'll hurt her. You don't want her to get hurt, don't you?"

Edward stood there, panicking as Jake pulled me towards the front door. "Remember... You tell anyone and Bella is dead."

I saw Edward's helpless eyes for the last time before Jacob shut the door. He pulled me towards a black car on the drive way.

"Get in", he said after opening the door. I got in and saw a muscular boy sitting on the back seat next to me. "You know what to do", Jacob said to him and my heart started beating faster that already. Do what - to me? ...But this is for Edward, I thought as the fear took over. Edward is fine... He'll come to help...

Jacob went to the front seat and started driving. The windows were covered so I couldn't see where we were going – and it didn't help either that the guy next to me started tying something around my head to cover my eyes. After that he tied my hands behind my back and covered my mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the car stopped and I was pulled out. I was trembling as somebody roughly pushed me somewhere – I couldn't see where.

We were walking for a very long time. The guy kicked and hit me every once in a while – I was tripping because of my clumsiness and because we seemed to be in a forest and I couldn't see anything but black. And my hands were tied so my balance was thousand times worse than normally.

After I was being kicked and my whole body hurt from all the falling and the rough grip of the muscular guy, and after my clothes were dirty from falling to the muddy forest floor ( like that mattered) I was pulled inside a building. I knew it, because it was a little windy outside, and because Jacob or his friend closed a door loudly.

They sat me on a chair and tied me there tightly. I couldn't get free. I was breathing hard as I realized how serious the situation was – I was somewhere far away from home with two guys, tied and without any chances of getting free.

Then the textile was ripped from covering my eyes. But my mouth was still covered and I couldn't scream.

It was dark. Nice, I thought sarcastically. I saw saw small windows and saw trees outside. We were deep in forest, I thought, because it was so dark. I tried to breath normally before I'd start to hyperventilate.

Jacob, the muscular boy and some other people were sitting around a wooden table. The only light was a few candles on the table. My chair was placed in a dark corner, and it was better than being in the light. At least they couldn't see how afraid I was now.

"So, where's the money?" Jacob asked. A middle aged man with light blond hair smiled in satisfaction.

"Here", he said. His voice was rough and deep. He took a briefcase under the table and handed it to Jacob and the muscular boy.

"Okay, Sam", Jacob said. "20 % is for you."

"Yeah", the muscular boy – Sam – said. Suddenly the middle aged man's eyes snapped towards me.

"Ah, Bella", he said as he got up and walked to me. He stroked my cheek gently. "Nice to see you here", he laughed evilly. I started sweating – who was that guy and what did he want from me?

"You look so confused, dear", he said sweetly. "Don't you recognize me?"

I shook my head furiously and the man put on a fake sad face.

"Oh, well then I probably should tell you why you're here, and why I can't let you go now."

Jacob chuckled darkly from the background as the man pulled my chair so I couldn't see the light or the table and Jacob.

"I am Tanya's father", he said darkly. Then I saw his eyes. Just as cold blue as Tanya's. "Didn't you know that me and Carlisle had been planning on getting our daughter and son married? Carlisle and I sealed the deal when they weren't even born yet. And their mothers know that too, Esme and my wife.... Because it would've been a huge success to our familys's businesses.

"Tanya knew about it. I told her about it a few years ago. But Edward didn't know – he had never had a proper girlfriend in his life, and when you came, and Carlisle and Esme saw how happy their son became... They broke the deal. Like it meant nothing.

"You are the whole reason that my family's future is ruined. That's why we needed to get you out of Edward's life – to get him and Tanya back together. They've never been in a real relationship with each other, but what I've known they like each other. They've slept together. And that proves they must be together. My daughter gave her virginity to Edward. And Edward rejected her after that.

"I would have kill the boy who did that to my daughter, but because it's Edward, they must get married. Ah, more reasons for me to force Edward to marry Tanya... But they will be happy. They'll be happy and you are never going to see them again. And they won't hear about you, because you are here now... "

No, I thought. This couldn't be true... So Tanya's father was behind this all. A rich, powerful man can force people do anything for money. Jacob had been after money.

"Oh my", Tanya's father said, glancing at the expensive, golden wrist clock. "I have to go now... I'll go meet Edward. They are going to get married... In a few days. You can have fun with Bella", he said to Jacob and Sam, and then he left.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. This is my end.

Jacob and Embry grinned at each other and then walked to me. They untied me and uncovered my mouth.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as they pushed me to the floor. "Please..."

"Ha, ha! No way", Sam laughed. Jacob kicked me in the stomach and I knew it was going to leave a huge bruise.

I tried to get up. My head hurt. But Sam and Jacob weren't going to leave me alone. Sam grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of the small cottage. He tossed me to the ground.

"Bella", grinned Jacob. "This is a part of our job. Mr. Denali wants you dead. Sam, shouldn't we just kill her and burn her body, then no one will ever find her?"

"Maybe... But we should make her in pain like our boss said. She means only harm, and since she's not from a rich family, her existence doesn't matter", Sam said. Jacob seemed to think about that, but I was to much in pain to care. As long as Edward was safe... But no.

Edward didn't love Tanya. I knew it. He would never marry her. Suddenly I just couldn't shut my mouth.

"Mr. Denali can't force Edward to marry Tanya", I coughed. Blood was puring out of my mouth, my nose and all the cuts and bruises on my body. Sam laughed mischievously.

"If it makes you feel any better that Cullen boy loves you. And he marries Tanya for your 'safety'", he said. I must've looked confused, because Sam continued.

"Mr. Denali is a genius. In a twisted way. Right now he is on his way to Edward, to say if he doesn't marry Tanya, he'll kill you...."

"What!" I screamed. "You've been lying all this time! And I'm going to die anyway!"

"Shut up. We have nothing to do with the plan", Jacob said and kicked me in the head. And I knew I was going to die. I was going to die, and Edward would be stuck in a marriage with Tanya because he thought it would save me. I welcomed the darkness in hope the pain would go away. I never got to say to Edward that I loved him, after all this mess... _I love you Edward... _

**AN: No, Bella don't die. :p **

**It wasn't Tanya, it wasn't Jacob, but it was Tanya's father who really was after this. :D He's a nasty man. **


End file.
